This invention relates generally to articulated beds, and, in particular, to articulated beds of the type which may be adjusted to facilitate sexual intercourse between two people supported upon the bed.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved articulated bed.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an articulated bed having a plurality of components, the relative heights of which may be adjusted to facilitate sexual intercourse between two people in a plurality of positions supported upon the bed.